Network media information includes various types of information that is distributed on various presentation forms (for example, a webpage or a client interface) of an Internet system and is carried in digital code. Generally, network media information corresponds to a target webpage. A user can click on the network media information to jump to the corresponding target webpage, and content of the target webpage is presented to the user. How to effectively distribute and present network media information to a specific audience and effectively manage presented information is a field of focus in the current industry of Internet technologies.
Technologies of processing and presenting network media information have been developed very rapidly in recent years, and have already been applied to many industrial fields such as the field of processing and presenting Internet advertisements, where an Internet advertisement is a type of network media information. A major technology among the technologies of processing and presenting network media information is a technology of distributing and presenting network media information.
Currently, during the distribution of network media information, a network media information distributor has an increasingly high requirement on precision of distribution of network media information. Instead of a previous aimless and indiscriminate manner, an impression of network media information is expected to achieve efficient conveyance to an audience that has the greatest relevance to the network media information. A manner of distributing network media information also gradually changes from distribution of network media information at a specified position for network media information to distribution of network media information to a specified population. A network media information distributor hopes that network media information can be directly distributed to a target population.
In an existing system for distributing network media information including targeted distribution of network media information, the targeted distribution of network media information to a specified audience is achieved according to targeting dimensions such as audience statistics, information content, audience behaviors, or the like. A distributor submits a distribution request, which is also referred to as an order, to the distribution system, where the distribution request includes network media information to be distributed and a targeting dimension, where the targeting dimension may be, for example, information such as a gender of an audience, an age of an audience, a region of an audience, time of presentation, a scenario of presentation, content of presentation, frequency of presentation, creative information of presentation, and redirection. When an audience sends a presentation request (for example, a request for presenting a webpage, a video, a client, or the like), a system for distributing and presenting network media information acquires dimension information in the sent presentation request, for example, a slot, a region, a presentation position, an age and a gender of an audience, and the like, then matches the dimension information with targeting dimension, submitted by the distributor, of network media information, and presents, according to a match result at a corresponding presentation position, network media information that correspondingly matches the presentation request. In this way, precise targeted distribution of network media information is achieved.
Further, in a current system for distributing network media information including targeted distribution of network media information according to an audience population package, relatively precise distribution of network media information can be achieved. The audience population package is an audience population set, extracted according to analysis of audience behaviors, of network media information. Generally, categorization and extraction are performed according to industrial classification and life stages to obtain, for example, a game population, an electronic commerce population, an automobile population, or a newly married population. A network media information distributor may select a corresponding audience population package as needed, and distribute network media information to an audience in the audience population package in a targeted manner. In this way, a click-through rate and a conversion rate of the network media information are improved. In addition, the distributor is only required to select a corresponding audience population package in a management system of the system for distributing network media information, and therefore, the operational step is simple, and the technology is very convenient and practicable for a network media information distributor.
However, a technical solution for extracting an audience population package in the prior art has the following disadvantages:
(1) In an existing solution for extracting an audience population package, a label classification method is usually used. A characteristic label that a target population package should have is first obtained through analysis and sorting, and a population set having a corresponding characteristic is then extracted from a total impression audience population according to the characteristic label and is used as an audience population package. Label selection in this extraction manner is easily susceptible to subjective influence of a person that performs extraction and in addition, influence of a data source, resulting in that accuracy and completeness of label classification of audience population are not high. Therefore, an extracted audience population package cannot greatly increase precision of distribution of network media information, and precision of targeted distribution of network media information through selection of an audience population package is even lower than precision of targeted distribution of network media information through selection of an audience population package.
(2) In a current solution for extracting an audience population package, an excessively amount of manual involvement is required, which consumes a large amount of time and labor, resulting in low efficiency of extraction and also low extensibility. Every step among decision to generate an audience population package, determination of a characteristic label of the audience population package, and development of a program to extract a population having a corresponding characteristic from an audience population requires manual follow-up by a specified person, and needs repeated tests and adjustments. This series of processes consumes a large amount of labor and time.
As such, convention methods of extracting an audience population package for network media information have low efficiency of extraction, a high labor cost, and undesirable precision of distribution of network media information in the audience population package.